1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, an accessory device for the portable electronic device, and an operating method for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various accessory devices have been developed due to the increasingly powerful computing capabilities of portable electronic devices, such as a smart phones.
Therefore, it is an important issue to correctly detect and identify an accessory device coupled to the portable electronic device and to communicate with the accessory device.